duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Basara
|Signature = Redzone, Blasting Invasion }} Basara Akagiyama was first introduced in the Versus Revolution series of the Duel Masters Anime. He was part of the secret society of Duel Masters Land and Katta Kirifuda's new rival. Details He has spiky silver hair and a scar on the left side of his face. He is known to win a duel in only three turns and likes high speed vehicles, sometimes associating them in his duels. He is also an expert motorist, during the time when he avoids obstacles with ease and his ability to kidnap both Katta and Hamukatsu while driving his motorbike at the same time. One of his prominent vehicles is his red motorbike, which has a symbol of Duel Masters Land and can run in extremely high speeds. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution He first appears on the white castle of the park, noting on Katta's inability to note on Bucyake's disappearance, commencing his plan. He then appears again wearing his motorbike gear and riding his motorbike within the motorbike arena of the park, avoiding obstacles with ease and obtained a card within the flames, sustaining no damage. Obtaining the card, he decides to show the new power and revolution of Duel Masters to Katta. His actions have caused a huge discussion among the visitors of the park and the internet as he appears as a red flash, which gave him a nickname as 'Red Comet'. He kidnaps both Katta and Hamukatsu when they were having a meal of curry buns and forcefully placed a helmet on Katta's head. His high speed ride had caused Katta and Hamukatsu to become dizzy and after reaching his location, he throws both of them right to the duel location. He then forcefully engaged Katta in a dangerous duel after revealing that he and his team are connected to Bucyake's disappearance, declaring that he will win in three turns, causing Katta to fear him. He gained victory afterwards. He then appears together with his teammates, Hakase and Rambo to discuss about their future plans. Hakase used a programmed robot to target Lulu Takigawa, Hokaben and Benchan. However, their plan was foiled by Lulu after she defeats Hakase through the robot in a duel. After Katta and his friends escaped the underground city, he discussed with Hakase and Rambo about their future developments and participates the Star Cup event. Under his boss orders, he drove his motorbike to Lulu's card shop and demanded her to sell it. As Lulu refused, he engaged in a duel and made a deal to Lulu that she will have her land back if she win and get points based by the Star Cup rules. However, Lulu's brother Lucifer arrived just in time to halt the duel he was close to winning. Upon identifying Lucifer as one of the finalists of the last season's National Tournament, he left the shop. Deck He uses a Fire Civilization deck based on the Invader race. His first deck is focused on Rush capabilities to allow him to win in 3 turns. Fire Civilization *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Gou Grappler Dragon *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Nitroflag, Sonic Speed *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Redzone, Blasting Invasion *The Red, Roaring Speed *Topgear, Start Dash }} Trivia *In reality, a rush deck will most likely win in the same amount of turns or 1 more that Basara needs to take. *His scar on his face resembles the Master's scars. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Land